Cracking
by phoenix545
Summary: People can act tough, but they can't do it forever.


**Warnings: attempt at being sad, Sakura maybe OOC, Gaara might be OOC**

"It looks like Sasuke has won again." Kakashi said as he broke up the combat fight between the two, thinking it was okay for them to a little combat just to wear out the anger both had boiling inside.

"What? No! Let's go one more round!" the blonde panted out of energy.

"You obviously don't have enough chakra, give it up, you lost." Sasuke said, sounding bored as ever.

"No! I have plenty of chakra to finish you off!"

"Naruto!" the sensei interrupted before the other could lift himself up with the little energy he had "stand down." even though he didn't want too the blonde gave into the demands.

"Fine..." he muttered.

"Yeah Naruto! You're just jealous because you'll never be as good as Sasuke!" Sakura said goggling eyes at Sasuke like he something so specail making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Whatever," Sasuke mumbled "I'm leaving."

"Just you wait," Naruto said standing up pointing his finger "one day I will beat you!"

Sasuke laughed "that will be the day." then walked away.

After the other boy was far enough away Kakashi looked down at the other, seeing the slightest hurt in his eyes "are you okay Naruto?"

Instantly Naruto looked up, giving a big stupid grin that he only possessed, but something wasn't right about the smile, it was different, in someway "yeah! Just fine! just hungry is all! Imma gonna go get something to eat!" he walked away with his hands behind his head.

The sensei sighed "geez, that boy can really eat, we just ate an hour ago, ah well, maybe all the fighting made him hungry."

* * *

Though, instead of going to eat, the blonde went to the near by woods to train. Hitting the tree has hard as he could, letting out all the anger inside his body, picturing the tree was Sasuke. It was late out, with a dozen stars above and a huge white full moon.

 _"You will never be as good as Sasuke!"_

 _"Don't be jealous just because you'll never be good as Sasuke!"_

 _"Sasuke is so much more stronger then you!"_

 _"You know Sasuke? He's so much more stronger then that other guy. What's his name again? Oh yeah! Naruto!"_

 _"Stop barging about one thing you've learned. Sasuke could have probably mastered it in a day."_

 _"Good luck with being hokage! I bet Sasuke will be the next and not you! Seeing how he's so much better then you!"_ Naruto hit the thick tree hard, intending on breaking it, but instead, hurt his leg, causing him to fall onto the dirt covered ground, panting. His whole body was sore, but he couldn't give up! Not now! He will become stronger! He will become hokage!

 _"You'll never become hokage you stupid kid!"_

 _"Sasuke is so much better then you in every way."_ he fell onto the ground again, but got back up.

Gaara watched from a near by tree, laying on a branch with his back to the stem, because he devolved a tiny crush on the blonde, but only a little bit! Not by much! No like he stalked him! Plus, he was here first. The red head was not sure if he should be amused or sad, just watching the other just fall, then get right back up again.

 _'Just stay down, you know you are out of energy whats the point of getting back up again?'_ he asked himself as he watched, yet again, seeing the blonde hit that tree with everything he's got, but then falling down. _'What is it that motivates you? What is it that gives you so much courage? What makes you stand up again?'_ Gaara wondered while watching.

Naruto was about to hit the tree, when he stopped, started at the bark without even the slightest of marks. The blonde placed his forehead the tree's bark, skidding down it slowly, letting the tears just come out.

"It is true, I'll never be as good as Sasuke or even be better." he sobbed "And I'll never be hokage." the blonde whispered, voice slightly cracking. "These, these are just facts that I need to learn. It's no use."

Gaara's mouth gaped slightly, now understanding _'people can act tough, but they can't be like that forever. Even people like Naruto crack at some point.'_ sighing the red head stood up looking down at the sobbing blonde.

"Naruto," he yelled loud enough for the blonde to hear, making the other look in his direction, connecting blue and pale green eyes "get up." it was a demand and Naruto followed, getting up almost instantly.

"G-gaara!" the blonde panicked, whipping away his tears as quickly as possible "w-when did you get here?! How long have you been there?!"

"That doesn't matter! You are going to hit that tree until it breaks in half! The Naruto I knew would never break down from other peoples opinions, I should know because he taught me that." Naruto smirked, then turned back to the tree, taking in a deep breath, lifting up his leg, and hitting the tree with every last bit on energy he had, causing the very thick tree to be cut in half and fall off to the side, leaving only a stump.

Sadly though, when he did hit the tree, both boys heard a very loud, painful, unsettling "crack". Naruto fell onto the ground on his back, for the last time, from exhaustion and the fact that he couldn't lean on one of his legs.

The red head jumped down to the others side "Naruto! Are you alright?" the blue eyes boy forced open one of his eyes, smirking, and gave him a thumbs up. Smiling, Gaara knew that he'd be okay. "Do you want me to take you to medical center?"

"No, no," the blonde mumbled tiredly "let, let me just lay here for a while." he slowly stared to close his eyes.

Naruto! No, please-" but it was too late, the other was completely knocked out. Gaara glared, he was not carrying the other at all, but he his injured, so he might as well try. He put one of his arms around the boys back and the other underneath his legs, he tried to lift up the other boy, but failed to even get the boy even the slightest off the ground. He tried again, the same thing happened. He tried four times, and couldn't even lift the other off the ground!

Gaara doesn't care how small he is, even with his demons strength he probably could not lift the blonde. Sighing, he thought about carrying the other on his back, but, he didn't feel like breaking his back, so he passed. Instead, he just placed the others head in his lap and wait until Naruto woke up. Stroking the blonde hair softly while listening to the others soft and steady breathing, Gaara as well, just closed his eyes.

* * *

"You know," a voice awoke Gaara from the darkness. He couldn't-he couldn't believe it, he actually slept "you know," Naruto repeated with his head still ion Gaara's lap, not having the energy to move or really want to "you're not bad as people make you out to be." the blonde mumbled.

"Umm." the red head hummed in response.

"So...thanks, Gaara." the other didn't sat anything, just closed his eyes "thank you for encouraging me to get up."

"...you're welcome...I guess."

"Y-you can't tell anyone you saw me crying, you got it?"

Gaara smirked "my lips are sealed."

"Okay, good." Naruto was still in a war with reality and the dream world, he wasn't so sure if this was a dream or not, he wasn't sure if his head really was on Gaara's lap, the person he kind of sort of liked, but never really told anyone because it was a kind of odd crush, plus, Gaara would probably reject him. Falling into the dream world Naruto said out loud "you smell really good." the red head had a hint of blush on his cheeks, but didn't dare open his eyes. "Al-also, you're really pretty." Gaara assumed the other maybe having a dream about a girl or something until the blonde said "you-you know I have always found read heads to be really attractive."

"Geez just shut up already!" Gaara angrily said, ignoring the heat in his cheeks, the blonde must be dreaming about a red haired girl, but geez who knew Naruto acted drunk when he's really tired.

"D-do you think that we could kiss?" Gaara opened his eyes to glare at the other to shut him up, but when he opened his eyes, Naruto was sitting in front of him, on his knees with his hands on his thighs, looking down at the ground with a blush across his face.

"Naruto, you are asleep, lay back down."

"No, no! I swear I'm not!"

"How many fingers?" Gaara held up four fingers.

"Four!"

"Okay so you are awake, but why do want to kiss?" Naruto blushed a brighter shade of red.

"B-because, because," he swallowed down hard "I-I mean, I-I've always kind of liked you, b-but was afraid of getting rejected. I have been rejected by many girls, but I feel like it would hurt more if I got rejected by you." Gaara blushed not knowing what to say.

"...I-I mean, only if you want to..." the red head responded, looking over to the side, not really looking at anything.

"O-okay," Naruto said nervously, gulping, then leaned closer. Gaara turned his head to just see if the boy was serious, but before he knew it, his lips were captured by the blondes.

Both just sat there, enjoying the heat. They didn't do too much like french kiss or anything, just embraced each others lips softly. Naruto pulled away in the need for air then, laid his back on the others lap, smiling and giggling.

"That was great." Naruto giggled loving the tingling feeling he felt inside his chest. Gaara on the other hand didn't know what to say, he was frozen in place. "Did you like it Gaara?" the blonde glanced up.

Quickly, the red head shook off his shock "we probably should get you some medical attention."

"Nah, lets just sit here for a little bit longer."

"No, your leg could get infected."

"I really don't care about that right now." Naruto mumbled, snuggling closer to the others lap, inhaling the sent. Gaara let out a sigh, no use in arguing.

"Fine, ten more minutes and that's it."

"Alright, alright." the blonde was trying not to get too comfy. The two sat in silence for a few seconds "so, Gaara, does that mean, we are like, in a relationship, now?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I think we should be."

"Yes, I guess then."

"I like that."

"Our villages won't."

"I don't care what the our villages think. I've never been the one to follow the rules." Gaara sighed again standing up, causing the blonde's head to hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey! You said ten minutes! Its only been six!"

"Get up you idiot." the red head held out his hand, Naruto took the paler boys hand and ounce on his feet leaned on the other for balance. When they were walking Gaara stopped for a moment.

"Huh, what is it? Is something wrong?"

The paler boy blushed, thinking about what he was going to do. He placed his lips on the tanners cheek, giving it a slight peck before, continuing walking. Naruto let out a small laugh with a dorky smile and a blush that went over his entire face.

 _'People like you do crack at some point, the same goes for people like me.'_ Gaara thought _'the difference is, the ones like you don't need someone to tell you to pick up the broken parts because you have something that motivates you. The ones like me, don't really understand, but maybe one day we will.'_

* * *

 **WHEN YOU TRYIN TO WRITE THE ROMANTIC PART OF YOUR FANFIC AND YOUR GRANDMA IN THE NEXT ROOM WATCHIN HER SHOW SHOW IN THE NEXT ROOM AND SOME BABY ON THE SHOW JUST CRYIN AND CRYIN LIKE NO TOMORROW!**

 **AND WEHN YOU TRYIN TO BE SAD AF AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS WHEN YOU WENT TO YOUR FRIENDS PLACE YESTERDAY AND REMEMBERIN ALL THE JOKES!  
**

 **As you can probably tell, I had a really hard time focusing on this and i apologize if it wasn't good.**

 **This is me trying to be emotional! Which is something i really, really lack when i write sad stories, BUT, i am working on it!**

 **So yeah, about that ending...i didn't know how to end it so i just made up some bull quote that makes no sense.**

 **So yeah,**

 **Anyway,**

 **i hope you all enjoyed this story and i would like to thank you all for reading!**


End file.
